Boring Life of a Spy
by sum nox
Summary: AU. Harry is a spy, no wizarding, sorry. Harry goes up against Tom Riddle as a spy for the Order of the Pheonix, and a new love comes into the picture cough Draco cough cough. But is Draco working for the enemy...?
1. Why is he a spy again?

Harry yawned, just another boring day in the life of a spy. Sure, he got some action in every once in a while, but truthfully, it was so boring. Everyone he'd ever met (besides the other spies, of course) thought that the life of a spy would be full of action and adventure. How wrong they were. Most military issues were handled by the army, and he was definitely _not_ part of the army. He was part of the OotP (Order of the Phoenix). Sure, the agency handled issues that the army also dealt with, it was part of the government, after all, but whenever something of national or international importance came up, the military was the first to respond. It was downright obnoxious. Spies only came into play when it was an individual who was wrecking havoc on countries, a single individual with a lot of contacts. Of course, spies also confronted assassins. Spies were called in quite often to handle assassins, seeing as it was quite idiotic to send in an entire army in after one (usually very skilled) individual.

Professional, for-hire assassins were, of course, the only ones the agency bothered to go after. They were the only ones that were any threat. Self-appointed assassins usually disappeared after killing his or her target, and, were traced by the police or army.

Therefore, it was another boring day in the life of Harry James Potter, spy for the OotP, seeing as there was no psychotic killer with the mind of a rocket scientist, or an amazingly skilled gunman or –

That was when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We've got a slight problem," came the ever annoying voice of Dumbledore.

"Slight! You old coot! This isn't a_slight_ problem! This is –" the voice of Sirius Black was cut of by Remus

"Sirius, shut up for a second! Albus is speaking!"

Harry chuckled, then said, "Where should I meet you?"

"At the diamond," said Albus.

"Understood," and Harry hung up.

The diamond meant the football field at Harry's school. They purposefully called it the diamond, because who would think "the diamond" meant a football field? And yes, it was quite public for a secret agency to meet, but seeing as everyone believed the Dumbledore was Harry's grandfather, it made perfect sense that he should be seen with Harry at his high school.

A few minutes after the phone call, Harry was waiting patiently for the "inconspicuous car" to come and pick him up. It was a Porsche. The best way to blend in was to make sure that you stood out. Not so much that someone noticed you were suspicious, but enough that people thought you were too show-offish to be up to anything. What better way to keep people's minds off of what you were doing than practically shouting out that you were bloody rich? Then everyone's too pre-occupied in asking for money (in what they think is a subtle manner) to notice that you're different from everyone else.

"Harry! Hey! Look at the flying pigs!"

Harry shook his head; there were his two "uncles." He loved both Remus and Sirius with all his heart, but the two never did grow up. Just as Harry opened the door to his black Porsche, Remus hit Sirius over the head.

"What flying pigs? What are you going on about!" Remus yelled at Sirius.

Sirius just shrugged. "I dunno, it was the first thing that I thought of to say."

"You couldn't just say 'Hi Harry, isn't it great we get to spend all day with you?'" inquired Harry.

Sirius seemed to ponder this for a little while before shaking his head, "No, that's too ordinary; you need some excitement in your life, and what better way than to have something unexpected thrown at you?" Just then Remus heaved a walkman he had found in the backseat at Sirius, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Yeah, like that!" Sirius told Harry, while starting the car and pealing away from the curb.

"Has he gotten his driver's license back?" Harry asked Remus.

"Um... no, I don't believe he has... Oh. Well... that's not good." Remus leaned over to tell Sirius to pull over so that he could drive when Sirius decided that they should take a detour.

"Sirius, I think – OOF!" yelled Remus as he was flung against the side of the car, Sirius, laughing somewhat manically, drove the car off of the road. He hit a button on the flip out panel Harry (who was amazingly good with mechanics) had installed. The car shuttered, and wings sprung out of the sides of the car, which glided silently until it came close to the ground. Actually, it wasn't ground, but water, the ocean, to be exact.

Remus screamed, seeing as he hadn't been in the car since Harry had installed a few features, while Sirius calmly pressed another button, effectively converting the now flying car into a more aquatic vehicle.

The car dove under water, Sirius still laughing in a crazed manner, and Harry chuckling over Remus' screams, while silently congratulating himself on the success of his gadgets he had equipped the car with. Remus was blushing slightly, hoping that no one had noticed the scream.

"Sirius, you know you really shouldn't have gone off the road like that," Harry scolded.

"Yeah!" piped in Remus.

"Oh, come on Harry! It was all fun in games! I knew you had put in those awesome additions to the car, no harm done, right?"

"Sirius! The agency hadn't tested those devices yet! They might not have worked!" Harry scolded.

"All right, I'll ask next time," said Sirius, slightly put out.

"Might not have worked?" croaked Remus, who promptly fainted.

"Why is he a spy again?" inquired Harry.

Sirius just shrugged, turning on the radio.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Yes, I am back, finally writing again. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but my computer has been having a few issues and hasn't been letting me log into this site. Go figure. But I'm updating now, so I'm pretty happy! Anyways, I know I should try to finish the other two stories I started, but I just had to post this, please tell me what you think. It gets more of a plot later on, I promise! I love you guys who have kept reviewing even though I haven't been updating! Kisses everyone Love you guys!**

**Oh yeah, And I'm sorry if there's any random html stuff in here, I had originally written this to post it on a site which only accepted html coding and stuff. I don't really know much about html, just enough to make things italics and bold and that sort of stuff. Anyways, if there's any in here, do tell me and I'll change it. Thanks! **


	2. getting an assignment

Harry, Sirius, and Remus were greeted at the small island that OotP was located on. Other spies and workers at the headquarters looked at the car containing a fainted Remus with slight interest, others passed by without giving so much as a glance, used to the trio and their strange arrivals.

"HARRY!" screamed Collin. Collin Creevy, so annoying, yet so useful, seeing as he was excellent with photography and cameras. He could take a picture of anyone, or anything, without them every knowing it. He was also wonderful at bugging houses.

Collin wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, while Harry struggled to pry himself loose of Collin's amazingly strong grip. Harry, who was used to hand-to-hand combat, and was much stronger than Collin, did finally manage to get the smaller boy off of him, and then quickly strolled away. Collin tagged after him, telling him about something. Harry had grown accustomed to tuning the kid out.

"Harry! It's so great you could come on such short notice!" Dumbledore greeted him.

Harry shrugged in response, flopping himself into one of the two easy chairs that faced Dumbledore's desk. He was the only one who could be so informal with the head of the agency without worrying about having a nasty trick played on him. Fred and George were head of the training department. Of course, they took discipline into their own hands as well, and when someone upset Dumbledore, or a friend of theirs, you'd probably be watching your back for a while. Those twins could play horrific jokes on people, the kind that had you walking with a limp for a bit, or something of the like.

Harry remembered the time the twins had put a laxative in one of the trainee's coffee cups, right before they went camping in the woods. Apparently the trainee had back-talked Fred (or was it George?).

Harry stared at the twinkling eyes of the headmaster, "Harry, I hope there are no hard feelings about—"

Harry cut the headmaster off, "You wanted to tell me something, and it sure as hell wasn't about the last mission, so just get on with it."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding. "Well, it seems that one of our better agents has gone a bit rogue."

"A bit?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Okay, well, 'a bit' might have been putting it nicely. You see, his name is Tom Riddle, and he's gathered many of our former agents who think its time to turn the agency around. To work for our own benefits, not for the country. He's managed to pull the Nott family—"

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. He went to school with Theodore Nott, this wasn't good at all. He and Nott had been relatively good friends until a few weeks ago. They had gotten in a fight about something stupid, Harry couldn't quite remember what, and Nott had lashed out. He had caught Harry off-guard, too, that in itself was quite rare. The bruise on Harry's cheek from where Nott had struck him was still apparent. Of course, Harry couldn't just let someone sock him without a good counter-attack. He had dealt a smart blow to Nott's diaphragm, leaving him to gasp, doubled over on the ground as Harry had strode away confidently. Was Theodore Nott joining this Riddle character, too? Or was it just his father?

Harry's thoughts were cut short as Dumbledore read off the last few names of the "Death Eaters" as they were calling themselves.

"The Goyle family, the Crabbe family, and we're not sure about the Malfoy family, but we believe they have joined, too, seeing as that whole family line has dreamt and craved power for as long as anyone can remember. We can't be sure of anything as of yet, but it's safe to assume that they've become Death Eaters as well."

Harry didn't know who Goyle, Crabbe, or Malfoy was, although the name Malfoy certainly did ring a bell.

"Do we have a spy in place already?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore nodded, "Very good, my boy. Yes, we've put in a spy, who we can be in contact with us whenever we need."

"Who've you put in?"

"Severus Snape."

Harry glowered. "I hate that man; he was always hounding me about how my father was the bane of his existence – a title that has been passed on to me – all because he could never beat him when they were sparring."

Dumbledore chuckled, letting his thoughts turn inward for a moment, thinking of the days when he had been younger, though not by much, and James and Severus had been at a constant war, it seemed.

"So what's my assignment? I take it I won't be another spy; it's dangerous to have too many on one mission."

"You are correct; your assignment is to attend the school most of the suspected Death Eaters attend, called Durmstrang. Your first goal is to befriend the son of Lucius Malfoy, and make sure that his son, Draco Malfoy, does not become a Death Eater."

Harry nodded his head.

"Your portfolio will be handed to you while you're packing your things, you leave for Durmstrang in two hours, be packed and ready in one. Your briefing will begin an hour before you leave. Your new name, identity, and everything else you need to know will be in the portfolio you'll receive. Memorize it, then burn it, you know procedure. Good luck," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, and turned to go, when Dumbledore said, "Oh, and Harry?"

Harry turned back around. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again, and somehow it didn't bother Harry as much as it usually did.

"Yeah?"

"Have fun," Dumbledore said, Harry gave him a brief salute, more in jest than out of formality, and walked out of the office.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya again! So here's some more of my story, sorry it's so short, but I'll post some more, hopefully by tomorrow, thanks to everyone who's reveiwed, you guys have been great! **


End file.
